


Arrowverse Gay Smuts

by AllcnFics



Series: Arrowverse Slash Smuts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Working on This Fic As I Go, adding as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllcnFics/pseuds/AllcnFics
Summary: Smutty slash one-shots of Arrowverse heroes! More will be coming soon, and requests are open!*Warning: If you don't like male on male fics, don't continue!*
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Clark Kent/Mon-El, John Diggle/Roy Harper/Oliver Queen, Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer
Series: Arrowverse Slash Smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687285
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	Arrowverse Gay Smuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'll be adding tags and pairings as i go!*

**Introduction:**

Welcome! This is my first time writing a fanfic one-shot collection, a smut one at that! So I apologize if i mess up in my writing! I strive to improve as I go, and i'm very excited for the results!

If you couldn't tell already, I love the Arrowverse shows, specifically The Flash and Arrow! I'll be writing one-shots of slash pairings in the Arrowverse. If you haven't seen any of the shows, I would highly recommend you do because they're honestly great and very entertaing!

Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this one-shot collection! Comment down below if you have any requests!

**For Requests:**

-Keep in mind that i'll only be doing gay pairings with characters that are or have appeared in the Arrowverse.

-I'll take any pairings into consideration! It could be characters from Arrow and Flash together or characters only in Flash etc.

-If you'd like to leave any suggestions such as plotlines, warnings (kinks etc.) Or twists you'd like in the one-shot, let me know too!

Without further a due, hope you all can enjoy these fics! Enjoy ;)


End file.
